Amber And Gray
by WerewolvesAndCo
Summary: What he found made his heart jump, but not in a good way, not even a criminal could find the heart to smile at such a terrifying sight.The front end of a plane had crashed into the shore, even though the cockpit was no where to be seen... M for future ch
1. The beginning

Closed eyes, slow breathing as a chest rose up and down in a swift movement. There was an eerie silence around the sandy haired man, who was lying on the ground, on the outskirts of what seemed to be a... rainforest? The trees that surrounded the man where definitely tall enough and dense enough to be rainforest and the air was hot yet there was a certain moisture in the air that added to the question at hand.

The two amber eyes snapped open in an instant, the man in question gathering a confused yet curious expression seconds later. His senses were alert, as he lay slowly taking in the view of the scene around him; he had no sense where he was. Quickly out of the corner of his eye he saw a dog, a black Labrador with a need for its coat to be trimmed emerge from the bushes, panting slightly for a few seconds looking at the man in front of him, before turning and running off back where it came.

Quickly the man scrambled up onto his feet, looking at the bushes at where the dog had run before rushing down in direction of where he could hear the sea rushing up to the shore.

He had only just found his way out of the rain forest when he heard screams from around the corner of whatever island he was on, suddenly he sprinted towards the sound, the curiosity taking his mind hostage ordering him to make his way to the screams.

What he found made his heart jump, but not in a good way, not even a criminal could find the heart to smile at such a terrifying sight. The front end of a plane had crashed into the shore, even though the cockpit was no where to be seen. It had probably broken off when the plane had crashed, like the tail end of the plane had, and had probably ended up in the sea like they predicted the tail was...

The mans breath quickened, into deep breaths, only stopping when he heard a girl in front of him screaming, she looked as if she didn't have a scratch on her, so he decided that she had gone into a state of shock.

A pain strangled scream of 'Somebody help me' got the man moving again, as he ran past part of the plane and over to where a man with short grey hair was stuck under a large piece of shrapnel, that was limiting his movement.

"You three, over there get over here! Help me get this off this man! Hey you too!" The sandy haired man shouted, gathering four men over to where the man was standing, "I want two of you on either side of this, and on the count of three lift up this metal, I'll pull this guy out of here,"

Each of the men that had been called over answered to the order without problem, and on the count of three, lifted the metal up from the ground within seconds, as the sandy haired man pulled the man out by the leg, earning another whimper of pain. Once the four man placed the metal down on the floor, they looked over at the sandy haired man, the only person who was truly composed, for more orders. After whipping off his tie and tying it around the bloody ligaments of the grey haired mans leg, which was hanging off by the delicate ligaments and muscle, to stop the man from bleeding to death, he told the four men,

"Take him over somewhere away from the wreck, and you," He pointed over at a man with blonde hair, "Keep everyone away from that propeller over there."

Quickly he moved on, over to where a man was trying, and failing to resuscitate a woman who probably wasn't breathing. He quickly tapped the man on the shoulder, telling him that he wasn't do CPR correctly before taking over the action altogether.

"You weren't breathing the air into the lungs, you didn't tilt her head back, instead you were breathing air right into the stomach,"

"I know how to do CPR, I've got a qualification in first aid." The other man, spoke back with an irritated tone in his voice,

"Well maybe you should consider giving that qualification back." The sandy haired man spoke back, his tone imitating the being beside him, he gave thirty more chest compressions before two rescue breaths,

"Maybe we can use a pen, you know, like they do in the movies." The other man asked. The sandy haired man wanted to laugh and ask '**You seriously think that's going to work?' ** But instead nodded and spoke,

"Sure, go find a pen."

Sixty more chest compressions and four rescue breath's later, the woman finally coughed up a mixture of sea water and saliva, as her eyes shot open, hazel meeting amber,

"Take some deep breaths, in – out. In and out, yeah keep on, stay relaxed." He spoke to her. He was about to ask her if she felt any pain when he heard another strangled scream...

But this was more of the kind of scream that he heard woman in labour create... he turned his head, to see a auburn haired woman screaming on the floor her hand on her pregnant stomach, her face scrunched up in pain,

"Keep on with those deep breaths." The sandy haired man spoke softly, before getting back up onto his feet and running over to the pregnant woman,

"What's the problem?" He asked, as he bent down in front of her,

"I-I'm having C-contractions!" She hissed, tears illuminating the emerald green colour of her eyes,

"How far along are you?"

"Eight months," She breathed, "I'm not ready to have the baby yet, not here..."

The sandy haired man nodded, before calling out for a man, who looked confused, to come over to him,

"Take her somewhere away from the fumes, and if she has any contractions between three minutes each, call for me." The sandy haired man spoke with a tone that meant that there were no questions to be asked. The other man nodded, and as the sandy haired man got up and started to run off to help other people in need he heard the man shout to him,

"Hey! What's your name?"

Turning around slightly so that the other man could see the sandy haired man and place him to memory, he shouted back,

"Remus."


	2. The wing

A/N: Yes this is a muggle AU, just in case any one was wondering. If it wasn't then they wouldn't even be on a plane in the first place would they? They would floo or apparate.

Disclaimer: It's a shame but I do not own harry potter, I only own my OC's and the plot.

The sound of a creak in the background, caused Remus to whip around on the spot, his eyes widening in horror as he stared at the left wing of the plane that was propelled in the air at a seventy-five degree angle. The wing was no longed fully stable like it had been before the airplane had started flying. It looked like it was about to break off within the next five minutes. _Snap! _Another one of the screws on the wing, snapped off. Tearing his eyes away from the wing and looking down he saw the pregnant woman, and the other man, both sat down underneath, the man talking calmly to her, trying to calm – sooth her.

"Hey! Hey move!" Remus shouted, as he ran closer to the two, "Get up! Move, the wing! Move!"

The Man and the pregnant woman quickly turned around to look at Remus, confusion edging on their expressions.

"Look up! The wing! Get her up, the wings gonna fall!" Remus all but screamed, as he made his way into the danger zone, not knowing what would happen next. The man, quickly looked up, terror covering his face as he took in the view of the breaking wing. The pregnant woman looked up as well, the same expression claiming her tear strained face as she stared at the wing. **Great, **Remus thought, **Now I need to deal with a pregnant woman in shock! **

"Come on! Get up! Both of you! It's breaking!"

Suddenly for the two it sunk in, just as Remus reached them, helping the pregnant woman up by her elbows, at the same time as the other man. Remus and the other two (Soon Remus would feel guilty at calling them 'The other two') started running, the pregnant woman stumbling a few times.

Remus wanted to yell at the woman, telling her to gain some balance and at least TRY and get out of the situation alive, suddenly feeling guilty a second after the thought sprung to his mind, she was after all pregnant and was carrying a child.

_Creak_, yet another screw became undone from the grip of the plane, and then another and another. Another stumble, another screw flying across the beach after being flung by the wing, and then a new sound,

_CRASH! _

The wing of the plane came crashing down behind them, the three of them falling to the floor at the impact, even though they were a good fifty metres or so away from where the wing had landed.

The next thing that happened went so fast that Remus couldn't fully remember a thing. When the wing hit the ground of the beach it hit one of the propellers which immediately set off an explosion... pieces of shrapnel and big bits of metal went flying every where in a flurry.

One bit of metal, that was the size of a land rover, suddenly went flying right behind one mans standing figure, with a big _CRASH! _He suddenly whipped around staring blankly at some of the metal remains from the plane as if contemplating whether or not it had been there several seconds ago before turning back around with a quizzical look.

The pregnant girl beside Remus, sighed a breath of relief, before turning to look at Remus,

"Oh, well I'm Lily Potter by the way." She breathed, with a weak smile,

"Ted Tonks," The man beside them spoke softly as he helped Lily up to her feet, looking over at Remus before chuckling slightly. Lily looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before looking over at Remus herself, not quite getting the joke.

"What-"

"He's in a state of shock Lily." Remus answered, "I think what he needs is a nice cup of sweet tea... hmm... do you have any spare tea and sugar with you? All I have is sand..."

"Do I look like I have any fucking sugar on me Remus?"

"No..."

"Well there you go then Sherlock!"

Remus shook his head, with a smile, before sitting Ted down and trying to get him out of his state of shock.

After the lack of response Lily frowned, before sitting down next to Remus,

"Have your contractions stopped?" He asked after sorting out Ted and allowing him to go off and find his family. Lily smiled, nodding as she put a hand on her stomach,

"Yeah, I'm fine now. The little bugger was just after some attention, or in a state of shock and all that kind of thing." She replied.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Remus asked,

"No, I and my husband, we both decided that we would let the baby surprise us with its gender. Do you have any children?"

Remus smiled, and shook his head,

"Nah, not yet, I've not had the time, I mean I've only really just finished Med-school and the only women I really ever see are the other trainee doctors, and the woman that are there... aren't really my type..."

Lily let out a small laugh, before shaking her head and standing up,

"I better go find my husband. I think I heard him shouting for me somewhere. Wouldn't want to leave the great 'James Potter' waiting for his damsel in distress would we?"

Remus smiled and shook his head,

"We can only hope that he forgives you."

Lily smiled yet again, before walking away,

_*Break*_

The bubblegum pink haired girl was sat all alone in one of the chairs from the flight that the survivors had scavenged from what was left of the wreck. She looked like she was still in shock, and her face was covered in tears. Remus thought that it would be a good idea to go and talk to her,

And like any good idea he had – he actually carried it out.

"Is this your first plane crash?" He asked, with a light tones and a weak smile, "It's always like this with all of the newbie's."

Needless to say... the girl laughed...

A/N: Wow! Two chapters in one day! You must feel really lucky! Ha! I feel for the people who thought Lily and Ted were going to die I really do! Anyways, in the next chapter I might add Sirius and James, even though I'm making it so that the two don't even know each other. I don't want to sound like a whiny author but please Review! Cheers!


	3. The child and the explosion

A/N: Thank my amazing Beta-reader WeasleyIsMyKing3 for checking out my fic before I uploaded! Without much ado here you go!

Chapter 3

Several explosions pulled Remus and the other survivors out of their relentless sleep, alarm set on their faces, in the early hours of the morning. It seemed that even though the survivors had taken refuge for the night away from the plane wreck, they couldn't truly stay away from the terrors that were at hand.

"Ughh..." Remus muttered, as he sleepily opened his eyes, he had never truly been a morning person, and it took at least a coffee to truly wake him up – or a hot shower... Boy did want a shower at that second in time.

The screams full of pain had started up again, not as loud as before but still as heart-breaking and horrifying as before. Remus was reacting slowly to the whole commotion around him, and so only just found the brain power to sit up and stare blankly around him.

There wasn't much to see, Remus had of course cleared away from the main wreck, and only able to see it when he craned his neck to the right so far that it felt like he was straining his neck muscles.

"REMUS! Remus, where are you?" He soon heard the screaming voice of Lily Evans, from the other side of the shore. He knew never to leave a pregnant woman waiting and so quickly leapt up to his feet, picked up the bag of medical supplies that he scavenged from the bags across the shore, (He wasn't yet confident enough to go into the main plane, due to all the dead bodies) and made his way toward the sound of her soft Yorkshire accent, despite wanting to fall back to sleep.

As soon as she saw him, she immediately cried out for him, making him run even faster to the woman,

"What is it Lily? Are you having more contractions?" He quickly asked, breathing hard at his lack of energy. He couldn't be blamed on this though, he had only had two hours of sleep, and before then he had been racing around trying to make sure everyone was safe and... Alive.

Lily quickly shook her head, her auburn hair falling across her face, as tears swelled in her eyes,

"The explosion, sent metal flying everywhere. And James..."

She cut herself off, making Remus suddenly fear the worse.

"He's not dead is he?" Remus quickly asked, as he fell back in step with the woman who was now making her way down the beach, to where she had once been occupying.

"No!" She immediately whispered through her tears, "No he's not dead!"

Remus kicked himself inwardly, trying to find a way in his mind to comfort the woman, trying to avoid sending her into a false labour.

"Well what is it then?" He asked, hoping that it didn't sound harsh. If it did however, Lily didn't flinch or show any expression that he had.

"He's got some shrapnel in his side from the explosion! He – He looks like he's going to die! He's losing blood and he's really pale! And I remember that yesterday you said something about med-school so I bet you're a doctor! So please –" She trailed off again, but this time Remus got the message.

The right message,

"You want me to make sure he survives?" He asked, smiling weakly at Lily when she nodded quickly, "I'll see what I can do."

Lily thanked him, before falling silent as she stopped a few feet away from a man who Remus guessed was her husband.

"I can't look at him, he's so pale... please don't let him die! I can't raise the baby without him! I love him!" She cried, as Remus rushed up to the man... hadn't Lily said his name was James earlier.

As he bent down, he placed the bag full of medical supplies on the floor, before ripping off James jacket as quickly as possible while making sure not to disturb the shrapnel. He then did the same for the T-shirt James was wearing as well...

Now he could properly see the wound, and he quickly analysed it before setting off to work...

*Break*

"We woke up earlier, we've always been early birds I guess, and then he saw something I didn't." Lily told Remus, her face and voice emotionless as she watched the sleeping form of her husband. Remus had patched James up as best as he could, removing the shrapnel, cleaning the wound and then stitching the man's side up. Remus had also given James some antibiotics to avoid infection and some pain killers, "Then James got up, told me he'd be back in a minute before running off to something else. He told me to stay where I was. But I was curious, so after a few seconds, I got up and walked a bit closer... A small child was near the propeller Remus! The propeller was still working and when the child got nearer... her blood went everywhere and then the explosion started, and the metal just hit James and he was down in a second... It was terrible Remus! It was just so – so horrifying and I don't think I can ever un-see what happened! I can't just forget the fact that what looked like a four year old got ripped apart by a plane propeller!"

By then Lily had shown the horror on her face, before crying into Remus' shoulder.

"It must have been terrible..." Remus muttered, "But you can't worry yourself to much Lily, you don't want to go into shock like ted did yesterday evening... it won't do you or you husband any good."

Lily sighed,

"I know – I know, how can I be there for James when he wakes up if I'm in shock? That won't really work will it?"

Remus laughed half-heartedly, before looking at Lily.

"Don't you cry now Miss Potter," He spoke softly, pushing her hair out of her face and wiping her tears away, "You've got to have a brave face for when you husband wakes up. So no more tears."

A/N: Yay! So I've introduced James, even though he's unconscious during this! I know it seems slightly cruel that I killed an innocent four year old child but it just goes to show that little children don't really understand why their parents tell them not to do things and that they don't always understand the situation... Oh if you haven't already, check out my other Fan-Fic 'The Marauder's Choice'. Please Review! I'll take comments into consideration for further chapters! Cheers.


	4. Murderer?

A/N**: **This Fan Fiction is going to be from Sirius' Perspective, because I haven't really mentioned him yet, and he IS one of my main characters, and I think I should explain why he was on the flight to start with, because it adds to the plot later anyway._Flashbacks are in Italics._

**Warning – **Due to Nausea, Suicidal thoughts, Depression and slightly bad language (Eh...)

The third day after the crash was a Tuesday. Sirius Black knew this because the day he had caught the plane was a Saturday. To most of the survivors the crash was a curse, but to Sirius it was a blessing. He was free and no one knew who he was for the time being. He was glad that the plane had crashed...

Walking across the beach, Sirius looked over at the thirty or so survivors, shaking his head at their tear-strained face. In his opinion they should be embracing the island they had crashed into, it was exotic, hot and they were right by the sea. He had no idea why anyone would want to get rescued.

He kept walking until he saw a red-head, talking to a sandy-haired man, who was towering over a man with dark untameable hair, who was wearing glasses. He stood there for several seconds, wondering why the red-head and the man with glasses were so familiar.

Then he understood why he recognised them. He had grown up with them – It was Lily and James. Lily and James... why were they there? The red-head turned and caught sight of him within seconds, making Sirius jump, as he started backing away from them she called out to him,

"Sirius?"

Shaking his head, he quickly turned, running from her, from his best friend's wife's voice before making his way into the forest, letting himself collapse to the floor in an opening he had discovered on day one. He couldn't let Lily and James know that he was there, he just couldn't – he hadn't seen them in a year and a half, and he never said goodbye.

*Break*

_The plane was in mid-flight, halfway through the flight, and everyone was expecting to land in twelve hours. Sirius sighed, looking out of the window, he did NOT want to go back to Britain. No he did not have that longing in his chest to go back home, no he still wanted to run... _

_Because when he got back home he would have to face his actions, he would have to admit to himself what he had done, and then he would be sent to a prison cell where he would probably stay for the rest of his life. He hated the fact that he hadn't been able to say goodbye to his best friend James, but he knew that had he stopped by he would have never run, he would never be free._

_And Sirius wanted – no he needed to be free._

"_Would either of you two like anything to drink?" An air-hostess asked, as she stopped by Sirius' row with her drinks trolley. Sirius looked up, his sun-glasses masking his eyes, as he shook his head,_

"_Nah... I'm fine thanks." Sirius replied, before looking back out of the window, the man next to him smiled at the hostess, before saying in a smooth voice,_

"_Oh, I'll have a coffee please," _

_Sirius scowled, as he looked at the wing that was outside his window,_

"_Coffee? That isn't very British is it?" He snarled, as he turned to look over at the man, "I thought that you were bound to your country Malfoy, shouldn't you be drinking some tea or some shit like that?"_

_Malfoy looked at Sirius with a glare, before smiling and hissing,_

"_Haven't been there in a while though have you Black? How the fuck should you know what is and isn't British?"_

"_I think you're losing your fucking nationalism Malfoy, you're starting to resort to my absence from the U.K in order to make me feel bad. But in case you forgot – I chose to leave, I wasn't deported." Sirius replied, adding an arrogant tone to the air. _

"_Fuck you! At least I didn't murder someone," Malfoy hissed, gaining Sirius' attention,_

"_I never murdered anyone! I made a deal with some bad people and they killed him!" Sirius hissed back, "I didn't wield the gun at all, so while you've been trying to catch me, you've been allowing them to run around killing more fucking people!"_

"_We found your fucking fingerprints on the gun you fucking ass hole so don't you dare start blaming it on your the bloody deal you made with those people! You're a fucking murderer and we have the fucking proof you bastard! You're going to fucking jail!" Malfoy hissed, making sure that no one heard him though, "I have no idea how you're related to Narcissa at all you fucking freak!" _

_Smiling Sirius looked away from Malfoy to look out of the window once again,_

"_How did your two's wedding go by the way? I never did get an invite from the bitch. Not that I was going to show up – I just would of thought that she would of wanted me to watch her as she signed her life away to a bastard like you!"_

_Malfoy growled, much to Sirius' amusement,_

"_Fuck you!"_

"_I know you'd love to – but I'm straight and there are little children on this plane."_

"_You're an arrogant asshole!"_

"_Better than a stuck up prick!"_

"_I hope you enjoy jail Black, I think it's right up your street," Malfoy sneered, making Sirius fall silent as he thought of what he would have to endure back in Britain..._

*Break*

It was stuck in his mind, all of those deaths of people from the plane, and Sirius felt like he couldn't continue after that. How could all those people die, how come nearly every one of the survivors were injured, yet he didn't have a single scratch on him?

The thought of the blood, and the raw flesh that could be seen all across the beach made him feel sick to the stomach – in fact not only thirty seconds after remembering that some of that blood and flesh was a young child's own, did he actually remove the contents of his breakfast onto the floor.

So many people had died, and he had thought of the crash as a blessing? Now he realised that Lily and James were there he didn't know anymore... he felt as if he deserved to die himself... he would after all be saving the police a whole lot of trouble if they were ever rescued.

He should've died... why couldn't he have seen it on the day of the crash? Why – why hadn't he stood a bit further backwards, then the explosion of the first propeller would have killed him. Then he wouldn't need to run all the time...

For once Sirius Black hadn't a thought of why he was alive...

A/N: Here we go chapter four, from a different perspective than Remus! Next chapter might go back to Remus again, or maybe James from when he wakes up. I don't know who's perspective to do it from Remus or James so if you Review I'll do what you want! And yes the person who was taking Sirius to jail was indeed Malfoy, because I thought if anyone was to take him down, who would find it more fun? And Sirius being a murderer (Or is he?) kind of fits in with him being the prisoner of Azkaban kind of... and its key to the plot... anyway! Review please and Cheers!


	5. Wake me up

A/N: In this one James wakes up! Yippee! It is in his perspective yes and Sirius is mentioned in it as well!

**Warning: **Contains bad language (Eh...)

Chapter Five

As James Charles Potter slowly regained his consciousness all he could feel was pain... and a slight ache in his arm but that went ignored as he focused on the pain. It didn't hurt as much as it had before but it still bloody hurt. He wondered if someone had helped patch him up back to good health or just left him with Lily to die... what if Lily had left him to die to? If she had, he wouldn't have the strength to try and survive anymore...

He listened out for any signs of his wife, (He couldn't bare the thought of opening his eyes without being certain she was there), but he couldn't hear her at all. He was about to give up on trying to hear her when she heard her hoarse voice call,

"Sirius?"

James inwardly frowned, what did Lily mean? Sirius had left a year and a half ago to go some where that wasn't with them. He had just fucked off away from them both... or he had been taken. But he had never said goodbye, so James figured that the bastard just didn't care about the two of them any more.

Suddenly thinking that Lily was going to run off after Sirius, James murmured,

"Lily..." In attempts to catch her attention, when she didn't answer him the first time, he spoke a little bit loader, "Lily..."

"James!" He heard a second later, as a hand grasped his right hand, "James are you alright? I love you! Please wake up, please wake up!"

Now knowing that Lily was with him and hadn't left him, James felt like he had the strength to do anything and so immediately opened his eyes, to see his wife towering over him, her hair tickling his nose,

"Lily, I'm here, I'm here for you love, and I'm here." He whispered gently, watching tears fall down Lily's eyes and down her cheeks, "I promise you I'm not going any where Lils, I'm going to be right here, with you."

Lily nodded, and James let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't the type to go all lovey-dovey but when Lily cried he would do anything to make her smile or even relax slightly. Lily turned, looking over her shoulder at where James could only guess another person was sat,

"Remus he's awake!" She cried in happiness, "You saved him! Thank you!" She then turned back to James, whose face wore a confused expression, "Remus is a doctor James, when the explosion caused a bit of metal to go into your side, and I thought you were going to die, but you didn't because Remus saved you James! He made sure you got through it!"

After this Remus made his entry to James' line of sight, giving the twenty-one year a weak smile that seemed strained.

"Hello James, how do you feel?" He asked, as he bent down next to James, in order to hear the man's quiet voice.

"I feel terrible... I feel like shit..." James replied with a sigh, his face becoming emotionless, "I think I might never get on a plane again. Tell me doctor, how bad are my injuries?"

Remus smiled a genuine smile this time before saying,

"It's common to feel a lot of pain when you first wake up, but I can give you some pain killers in a minute, and then I need to give you some antibiotics to get rid of any chance of infection. But firstly, I need to change your bandages... it may hurt a bit because of a lack of pain killers but I need to change it first..."

"Let's get this over with..." James muttered, as Remus started undoing the bandage...

*Break*

"Lily, what happened to the child?" James asked, as he remembered the young three or four year old who had been wondering toward the plane propeller two days ago (James was shocked when he was told he had been unconscious for two days and a half). He was dreading what the answer could be, but he knew he HAD to ask, just to make sure that she was okay...

"The little girl?" Lily asked shakily, her smile faltering as she looked away from James and toward the sea, "She got to near the plane propeller James... she's dead James..."

To say James was startled would be to state the obvious. To say that he felt terrible, but not because of his wound would be another obvious statement... Not only did James feel both these and a whole lot more feelings like sadness, sorrow, shocked, he also felt guilty as well. Guilty because he could've stopped her – he should've run faster for her, he should've made sure she got no where near the propeller...

That little girl would never grow up, never get married, and never have a family... she would only have three or four years of memories to live with... and half of them she probably wouldn't even remember. And a half of what was left would be bad...

The couple sat in silence for several minutes before James started up the conversation again by asking,

"Earlier you called out to Sirius... is he here?"

Lily's breath stuck in her throat, as a tear fell down her face. She nodded slowly looking at James whose face showed little emotion,

"When I called out for him, he backed away, like I had some sort of disease or something. He didn't smile at me like he used to, and he didn't even... he didn't even say anything – and then he ran. He ran away from me because he's a fucking coward James!"

Had he not just been told about Sirius being on the Island, James would of joined in on Lily's rant, felt upset that Sirius had never said goodbye, felt angry that he had not been in contact, felt guilty as if he had somehow pushed his best friend away. But now James felt nothing... he felt numb.

His best friend who had walked out of his life, had been on the same plane that he had been on, and the two of them had both survived the crash? Wasn't that what he wanted? Okay maybe not the whole plane crash thing, but hadn't he wanted the chance to see Sirius again?

Numb was better than all of the guilt and anger and sadness, but James knew that when the numbness wore off, he would soon be left with a pain at the bottom of his heart, wishing his best friend would talk to him...

A/N: So what do you think? I have to admit I feel as if I've gone a little soft... anyways... if you haven't already why don't you check out my fan-fiction 'The Marauder's Choice'. Please Review I need feedback guys! Even a short sentence will do! Thanks


	6. Lies

A/N: Because I love the character so much I'm putting another chapter from Sirius' Perspective up! Once again flashbacks are in _Italics. _I hope you like it!

Chapter Six

The fourth day on the island wasn't as eventful to some as it was to others. For the majority in fact it was just like the second day, everyone hoping that they would get rescued, rationing out scavenged food from the plane, wondering what they would come to when said food ran out... then trying to make the best of the island, meeting new people and talking to others they knew.

For others, like Sirius Black, their day went slightly differently. His day started off with thoughts of why he had to have not died, before then pushing away any food that was given, and afterwards wondering why Lily and James were on the plane to start with... then falling into a depression when he remembered all of the blood that had been on the shore. He didn't talk to anybody at all... not anyone new and definitely not Lily or James...

He couldn't talk to those two... not even if he wanted to. All because he was scared of what they would think of him. For so long he had been holding the perfect image of them in his mind, trying to find some perfect memory to stitch into his head forever, so that if he never saw them again he would have just that one moment to keep him going... just one second to find them in his mind again, to keep the image of them there so that he could never forget them.

No one bothered him for most of the day, as he sat on the sand looking out at the sea, watching the waves run up and down the shore, and allowing the sun to reflect off of the ripples, with a unique colour.

"Sirius..." A voice from behind him spoke gently, making Sirius himself jump slightly. "Sirius, what are you doing here?"

Slowly Sirius allowed himself to turn around, to see Lily holding James up, the two of them stood watching the man who looked at them with no expression what so ever. He opened his mouth to speak, to talk to them, to say anything, but their expressions stopped him.

Lily looked hurt and angry AND she was pregnant so she was a fuse ready to be lit, she had a cut on her hand, probably from the crash, but it wasn't deep enough to need stitches. James however, looked like Christmas had come early, but in his eyes he was holding a pain of being left without his best friend without as much as a goodbye.

And didn't they both deserve a goodbye? Sirius knew what he should have done... and he had completely ignored it, abandoning his friends for a future full of lies where he could never stop running, where he wasn't aloud to settle down, or have friends, or ever fall in love.

"I – I..." Sirius couldn't speak, he couldn't think of a logical answer or even an answer at all. He couldn't even think of an excuse... all he could think of was to tell them the truth.

And the truth hurt.

"You never said goodbye..." Lily whispered, looking at Sirius with teary eyes, "You never said anything, you never called, you never came around, and you never sent us a letter! You left us!"

Yes the truth did hurt...

"I – I didn't mean to!" Sirius finally spoke with some sort of hesitation, "I – I wanted to do all those things, but I couldn't... if I did, I would have never run, and I would've stayed..."

Sirius cut himself off as he thought back to what had happened, and how he had been framed for a crime he had not committed.

"_It's your turn to return the deal now Black. Pay up or we'll kill your little friend Peter here"_

Sirius wouldn't think about it, he had willed himself for so long not to let his mind wander into the darkness and despair that was that memory. He knew that he should have never made the deal but...

_One shot fired, the body of a man falling to the floor, a second shot to make sure the man truly was dead,_

"_It was your choice Black, he's dead because of you."_

Sirius felt sick again, as if he were about to empty the content of what was left of food from his stomach as he thought of Peter's dead body lying on the floor in front of him,

"Why?" James asked, and for a few seconds Sirius thought he meant why did he let Peter get killed, but of course he didn't, James probably didn't even know Sirius had been there when Peter had been killed anyway...

Sirius knew that he should tell James, it would be the right thing to do – for him to start accepting the past, to admit that running would never get him anywhere.

Instead Sirius lied,

"I wanted to travel James." He spoke with a shaky voice, "I wanted to see the world, and I knew that if I told you and Lily, then you would have persuaded me to stay. And neither of you would come along either, so I just left, got up, packed my stuff and then got on a plane to Italy, then to America and so on, until this plane. I was coming back, because I knew that I had to sooner or later."

James frowned from behind Lily at Sirius, years of friendship telling him that his best friend wasn't being truthful, while Lily nodded before weakly smiling and saying,

"I'm sorry you felt like we would stop you from leaving, but it would have been nice to have just been told something that you were going. When Peter died, for the first few weeks I thought you had been killed as well..." Lily trailed off, before looking at Sirius with tears in her eyes... (She was rather emotional, even for a pregnant woman Sirius thought)

When Sirius looked back at James, his frown had been replaced by a happy smile,

"But you're not dead Sirius, you're alive, that's all that matters, right?" He asked, kindly even though Sirius could tell that James was already trying to figure out what the hell Sirius was lying about.

To Sirius, at that moment in time, James was the enemy. And Sirius could not let the enemy figure him out...

A/N: Here we go then Chapter Six. I think I'm doing pretty well so far on updating, but it might slow down soon, I have another Fan-fiction to write and I'm actually just thinking this up on the spot... hmm... in the next chapter what do you want to happen?

A) Lily's Perspective – Meets new character Alicia

B) James' Perspective – Trying to figure out what Sirius is lying about

C) Remus' Perspective – He and Nymphadora Tonks got into the woods to search for the cockpit of the plane.

Well Review please and I'll take it into consideration! Seriously all you need to write is a letter and I'll write about this next... Cheers!


	7. Lets play detective

A/N: © WerewolvesAndCo. The Plot of this Story is my own. Disclaimer: However J.K owns all of the H.P characters, lucky. James' Perspective in this one, because I can. In this one basically James is going to try and find out what Sirius is lying about, all while trying to make sure no one gets suspicious of him, mainly Lily and Sirius. Once again flashbacks are in _Italics. _Well then here we go...

Chapter Seven

Irritation was an unusual emotion for James. And the fact that it was irritation for the man, who had once been his best friend, was even rarer. But if there was one thing that got under James' skin and on his nerves more than being lied to, it was being lied to by someone who was close to him.

James didn't understand why Sirius had lied to him, but he knew that it must have been for a good (Bad?) reason, because throughout his and Sirius' childhood, Sirius had always been the one who spoke his mind. It was the thing that got Sirius' parents to kick Sirius out after all. Then Sirius had come to live with James until they had finished school.

So naturally James knew when Sirius was lying. And right now, Sirius was trying to keep up the lie, telling Lily all about Italy and all the places he had been...

What struck James as most confusing though, was to why Sirius had gone from a country in one continent then to another country in another country. Knowing Sirius, James would have guessed that Sirius would have gone from one country, across the border, and then to another, and then after reaching the end of the continent, flying to the next.

But no, Sirius had apparently gone from Italy to Louisiana in America to Egypt and so on. To be honest, James had stopped listening to Sirius' adventures after about ten minutes, and then started to let his mind wander off to why Sirius was lying. Which to be honest, he didn't have a lead on. But James wouldn't let himself believe that Sirius just wanted to travel.

No, Sirius wasn't like that, he would have told them – even if he thought they would try and persuade him not to go. Because when Sirius got his heart set on something he couldn't have that thought erased from his mind and then written out in a new neater transcript. Sirius was stubborn, everyone knew that! So why was he telling the potters that he would have changed his mind?

"So what do you think James?" Lily asked, smiling at her husband, not noticing that he had obviously been stuck in other thoughts. James liked it when Lily was oblivious to things. It made her even more perfect. And also it would make his job of figuring Sirius' secret out easier. After all when he was discreet, less people got suspicious.

And no one would possibly understand this. They would tell him that he was just paranoid, like they all were, from the crash. But James was actually onto something. And he was going to use every last thought he had to figure it out.

"Sorry?" James asked, looking over at Lily, "I didn't hear you; I think that explosion did something to my hearing, you'll have to talk louder..."

Now James hated to say it, but it was surprisingly easy to lie to Lily. He had always been a good liar, not that his life was set with lies, he tried to tell the truth as often as he could, but no and again he would be able to tell perfectly pulled off white lies...

"Oh," Lily whispered with a slight surprised expression on her face, "I just asked if you thought that we could go to Menorca after this, from how Sirius described it, I'm just itching to go..."

James faked a smile as he nodded, feeling slightly guilty for lying, before speaking,

"It does sound great Lils, maybe after the baby's born we can all go as a family. Oh and you could come as well Sirius, because your basically my brother in everything but blood, and we've never kept things secret from each other so... yeah Lils, when we get back we can start to plan it." James spoke gently, not meaning to dig at Sirius, even though he obviously did...

"James, are you alright?" Sirius asked, worries edging his face as he looked at his best friend. In reply James smiled, and nodded his head, putting an arm around Lily's shoulder and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine, but it is a tad bit chilly out here isn't it? What time is it roughly around here anyways?"

"Yeah... it's about six O'clock." Sirius replied, before looking down at the floor and asking, "Do you think they're still searching for us?"

Lily nodded, smiling weakly,

"Of course they are, they aren't just going to leave us here, they'll bring us home, and then we'll all be a family again."

Sirius nodded again, his eyes however staying locked on the sand in front of him. He didn't seem to be pleased about going back to the U.K for some reason, and so James decided that this was his lead...

He hoped that Sirius didn't lead him through red herrings and up to dead ends though... James wanted to get this done and dusted as quickly as possible...

"Anyway Sirius," Lily spoke up after the silence had ticked away for more time then she could handle, "You were telling us about your travels?"

Once again Sirius delved back into a detailed lecture as if he was a travelling agent, about where he had visited, allowing James to fully wander off into thoughts about what was going on...

He was going to make his little detective game work, no matter how hard he had to play. Many would call James Potter a childish and egoistic man, but if it got the Job done, James really couldn't care less. He was to start the game of cops and robbers straight away... or maybe after a nights rest... yeah he'd start properly tomorrow.

Let the games begin...

A/N: What do you think? Good, Bad? Well please Review and give me some more feedback. Because it worked oh so slightly, I'll give you guys the choice of what happens next,

James' Perspective – Start of the game of Cops and Robbers

Remus' Perspective – He and Tonks venture out into the jungle in order to find the cockpit and to get a radio in attempts to get rescued

Sirius' Perspective – Are people following me?

Choose whichever you want to see! Cheers!


	8. Him and his sidekick

A/N: Here we go then! Chapter Eight! This is another one from James' perspective, but in this one you guys will meet new Character Alicia Criss! Anyway I won't bore you with details, so here you go here's the next chapter!

Chapter Eight 

One step, two steps, watch out for that branch! – _Crunch... _James automatically cringed and winced at the same time as the twig beneath his foot snapped in two. There was a reason James was never sent on reconnaissance patrols, and it was because he had no experience in the slightest at how to be silent and gather information... he was after all a loud person – not normally able to stay quiet unless something was wrong. But then again something WAS wrong.

"Bloody hell!" James snarled, "Stupid Branch, stupid tree, stupid rainforest, stupid mother-fucking Island! Stupid –"

"I think we get the point that this island isn't quite as you'd hoped." A silvery voice spoke out from behind him, before laughing a soft and gentle bell-like laugh, "But I think you aren't so good at hiding away from people."

James turned around, his face showing the expression of confused when he saw no one behind him. Had he imagined the voice? Had he gone crazy? Or was he simply dehydrated?

"Hello?" James asked, turning back around again, wondering where the voice was coming from, "Where are you?"

The bell-like laugh rung out again, and from behind James he heard the voice whisper,

"Behind you,"

James turned to look at who stood behind him, and glanced uncertainly at the figure who was still laughing slightly. The figure turned out to be a girl, who looked in her late teens or even early twenties, and was about the same height as James' shoulder. She had purple eyes, which in itself were unique and rare, and golden curls that went down an inch below her shoulders. She was surprisingly pale, and her clothes revealed her to be a tomboy.

"Who're you?" James asked, rather rudely, trying to intimidate the girl, who just smiled in response. Her teeth seemed perfectly a line and they were surprisingly white. What confused James the most, was that the girl seemed unfazed by the rude expression of James and replied,

"Alicia Criss, but you can just call me Aly, and yourself?"

James couldn't help but smile back at Alicia's kind and carefree demeanour, and when he replied to her question it was with a more polite and James-potter like attitude,

"James Potter, but you can call me James... not much of a difference there but you know... it's much easier than saying my whole name –"

Alicia smiled before laughing straight out at James, making him frown slightly,

"I'm sorry James... but you were stitching yourself up – not that that's a bad thing... anyway how is your little detective game of yours going?"

"Cops and Robbers actually,"

"Ahh, yes that's always a fun game to play, tell me how is your game of Cops and Robbers going for you exactly?" Alicia said this with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, and James could already tell that she was like him in a way, a wild one so to say.

James sighed involuntary, looking around the rainforest before focusing back on Alicia who had a playful smirk on her face; _she's like Sirius as well..._ James thought, before speaking,

"Terrible... I'm just not cut out for sneaking around, I keep making all this sound and it's – it's just not working out at all!" James moaned, laughing at how whiny he sounded, "God, I sound like I'm stalking someone..."

"I wouldn't call it stalking..." Alicia spoke, stifling a giggle, "That sounds SO negative, I'd call it background research on someone, or watching them without them knowing – it sounds as if you're not doing something bad if you say it like that."

James laughed again,

"Hmm... alright... may I ask why you wanted to know?"

Alicia's face straightened out,

"You need help with your little mission, and I need something to do because personally I've had the worst week ever! So I propose that I help you in your mission to do whatever you need to do and in return you keep me entertained by letting me... I'll teach you all you need to know at the same time..."

She held her hand out, as if they were in a business meeting and waited for James to respond,

"It's a nice offer Alicia, but if Sirius hasn't told me what's wrong then I don't think I should let a complete stranger learn things about him." He finally spoke, inwardly kicking himself as he saw Alicia's face drop,

"Oh..." She let her hand fall, and awkwardly put her hands in her pockets, "Well... alright then, I just... I'll just go then –"

She turned, and slowly started walking away, making guilt eat away at James side. He knew what he was about to do was totally unfair, but he knew that not doing it would be cruel,

"Actually Aly..." James spoke awkwardly, making Alicia stop in her tracks and turn around quickly on the ball of her heel, "I could use some help – I don't think I'll get anywhere without even having someone to train me –"

The way Alicia's face lit up melted James heart,

"Really?" She asked breathlessly, as a smile reappeared on his face. James couldn't say anything and so instead nodded.

"Thanks..." She whispered, as she slowly and ever so gracefully walked back to him without making any sound what so ever. James' eyes widened at this, making him look like a deer, in the middle of a road looking at a cars headlight. Alicia laughed at his expression, and whispered,

"It's not too hard, you'll get it soon... I've got so much to teach you. But let's start with whispering and walking around with light footing, like you're a ballerina."

"I am not acting like a ballerina." He whisper shouted back at her,

"Okay then... well when you walk, make sure you step slowly down onto the ground, slowly putting the ball of your foot down, then the middle of your foot, then your toes," Alicia told him, before gesturing for him to try.

_Crack..._

It wasn't as loud as last time, but the sound was still there. But as he looked back at Alicia seeing his smile he wasn't as discouraged as last time... He understood why most detectives always had a sidekick.

A/N: Here is Chapter Eight! So what do you think? Love it, hate it? Review and tell me please! Would of made this longer but I had to do my History homework and I take pride in it! Do you like Alicia? No James will not end up cheating on Lily with her, because she just wants something to do, and helping James out is as good an idea as any other. Next chapter will either be from Remus' perspective, or Sirius'. If you suggest you might get a change in events! If any of you like the game 'Dead Space' the why don't you check out 'TheMightySonicWaffle' he wrote a fan-fic about that and it truly is amazing and very descriptive if you like that kind of thing! And he'll only write more if people review... anyways Cheers!


	9. Suspecting

**A/N: Here is chapter Nine, hope you like it – it's from Sirius' Perspective.**

_Chapter nine_

Sirius Black was in a particularly jumpy mood. He didn't have a clue as to why – not even an inkling as to why, but he just knew he was.

He supposed it was because he had been on the island for nearly seven days now and no more than four people had talked to him, maybe they knew who he was? No... if they knew then they would do more than not talk to him, they would scream bloody murder, and try and convince him to set up camp away from them all on the other side of the island.

And he hadn't even talked to anyone that much, except Lily, because James was off collecting water and finding fruit – well that was what he had told them anyways. But Sirius saw him meeting up with that girl who talked to him every now and then. Was it possible that James was cheating on Lily?

No... James would never do something like that, would he? Well Sirius would have to find out, after all those years of pining after Lily and trying to get her to go out with him, would James risk it? After all that was not what the James he knew would do.

But maybe he didn't know the real James anymore, he had after all been gone for a year and a half, wouldn't it be possible that James had changed?

"Lily I don't think that James is getting water and fruit. He's off with a girl everyday, I think he's –" He tried to talk to Lily one day but she had brushed his statement off quickly smiling as she waved the thought away,

"Of course he is! He brings back fruit and water every night! Why on earth would you think that he wasn't? And the girl, she's obviously trying to help him out, I mean how is he going to feed the entire camp of survivors by himself? She obviously offered to help him!"

But all of all Sirius was feeling jumpy because he felt like someone was watching him. He didn't know why he felt like that, because whenever he turned around no one was there, until today when he saw James and that one annoying girl who he obviously had a thing for, walking down to him, carrying two baskets between them,

"Hey stranger," The girl spoke with a smile, which Sirius couldn't help but want to scowl at – yes he obviously didn't like her due to the very possibility that she could be the cause to a change in James – as she made her way up to Sirius, "We collected some mango's today, and we've been giving them out around camp, do you want some?"

She held out a mango to him, giving him a hopeful look that made Sirius just want to take it and throw it at her. She looked as if she was so innocent and that she hadn't done anything wrong. Sirius didn't say anything and ignored her as he went to say hi to James.

"Hey James, Lily has been wanting to spend some time with you lately, and I wouldn't make a pregnant woman – who's your wife – wait. You know that she's you wife and that you should spend time with her right?" He spoke, empathising certain words, while trying to keep calm at the smirk that appeared on his friends face.

"I know she's my wife Siri, and I know she's pregnant." James laughed, "But I'm trying to keep us all alive."

Sirius scowled as he looked behind his back, at the girl who was looking at something on the floor,

"You should spend more time with her though." He spoke calmly, "I could get the fruit tomorrow, and you could spend the day with her, I'm sure your friend won't mind to much."

He may have appeared calm and collected on the outside, but the thought of what this girl could be doing to James' marriage made Sirius feel frenzied with rage and slightly depressed.

"Umm... It's up to Aly really, I mean she's the one who literally gets the fruit, and passes it down to me from the tree, she does the work and I make sure that they get in the basket. I get the water though; she's terrible at filling the bottles. Oh... by the way, do you want some water?"

Sirius shook his head, and then turning back to what could be a living hell, he walked up to this 'Aly' girl and gave her the fakest but most believable smile he could.

"Um, Aly is it?" He asked, "I was wondering if I could take over James work thing tomorrow while he spends some time with his wife, Lily, who's pregnant, so I wanted to know if that's fine with you?" He asked, frowning internally at 'Aly' when her smile faltered slightly.

"Uhh... sure if you want to I mean it isn't really anything special. I think James gets bored, so yeah he can have a break – and just for the case, I know who Lily is, and I know that she's pregnant. I've been informed."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Yeah."

"Yeah!"

And with that, the two of them both walked off in separate directions, both having scowls on their faces, from the encounter with the other. Sirius realised that he hated this girl, Aly, and he was sure that she hated him too.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while and I know that this isn't very long, but I've been pre-occupied with my other fan-fic... I'm not going to promise a certain persons P.O.V it depends who I'm interested in writing... **


	10. It's meant to be a Perfect Life

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the long delay, I've had a kind of writers block for this fan-fic and it was only 'til today that I got a small idea of what to write. Sorry it's a bit short, but I'll try to write a longer and better chapter over my half term! I hope you like it! **

**Flashbacks are in **_**Italics**_**. Alicia's thoughts are in Italics as well, but their first person...**

_Chapter ten_

"_It's all your fault! If you hadn't lost your job at the restaurant this would have never happened!"_

"_Yeah, it's my fault is it? No it's yours – you've always been a lazy mother! You never did anything decent, like get a Job to support our family did you!" _

_Alicia's parents where down stairs arguing again – they seemed to forget about her and her two sisters, and how their fights seemed to split the three girls in half. They were meant to live a perfect life, no war, no disease, no racism – all that, but the world was never going to be perfect and the eighteen year old knew this. She knew that her parent's attitudes were going to shatter their family into tiny shards of glass._

"_Sorry! I know I should have got a job, I should have given her my share of food!" Her mother cried hysterically, and as Alicia opened her bedroom door she edged her way over to the stairs trying to hear the argument that would erase the ropes that drew a family together. _

"_I'm sorry darling. But we need to stay together, or we'll tear apart from the agony. I'm so-so-sorry." Her father spoke comfortingly, trying to calm Alicia's mother down, he should have known by now that all his efforts were never going to work. _

"_Sorry? Sorry? SORRY!" Her mother screamed, probably waking the whole neighbourhood, "SORRY IS JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I put all my trust in you and now my daughter is DEAD! I BLAME YOU! I HATE YOU! My daughter is dead and all you have to say is SORRY? It's all your fault and I will never forgive you!"_

_The screams were all too much for Alicia, and while trying not to scream herself from the pressure that was weighing down on her family, she quickly ran back into her room, her face now covered in tears, her makeup smudged. Alicia had to get out of the house, her parents could shout and scream at each other for endless hours, tears rolling down their faces, sobs and cries, but it wasn't truly their fault. _

_It was Alicia's fault; she should have protected her little sister when her parents couldn't. It was all her fault. Her little sister was dead because she hadn't thought to help her. _

_Opening her bedroom door, her little sisters, Megan and Penny walked in, tears down their faces as well. Megan being ten, was looking at her sister, with the same expression as Alicia, the two of them knowing what would happen to their family. However Penny being the small age of four, didn't truly understand why her mummy and daddy were fighting, and so as she ran into eldest sister's arms with tears rolling down her eyes, she whispered,_

"_I'm scared."_

_._

"Sirius Black you big headed, arrogant prick! I hate you! I wish you'd never been on this plane, or were in prison or something!" Alicia screamed at the top of her lungs, before sprinting as fast as her legs would take her out of the woods, she had had enough of Black today, and was shaking from both anger and terror.

With her own words, she had remembered her parents arguing, and she realised for another second as she crumpled to the floor in tears, that she was as helpless as her little sister Penny. Or as helpless as Penny had been, before they had all flown over on holiday to get away from their parents.

'_All my fault...'_

She hadn't realised that Black had followed her, trying to keep his target in sight. She would never cry if someone was watching her.

'_No war, No disease, No racism...'_

Sobbing and crying, the two not differing so much as actions. Alicia nor Black knew whether or not she was sobbing or crying, but she truly was distraught, and as much as Black hated to say it, he knew he had to get someone to help.

.

"Aly, what's wrong Al? What's up?" James whispered in her ear, as he tucked her hair behind – as she cried into his chest. Sirius had gone to James as soon as he could to tell him about the crying mess of a girl in the woods, and instantly James had excused himself from his day with Lily, (Even though Lily was sleeping...) to try and calm her, soothe her somehow.

Pulling her into a hug, James tried to comfort her, only truly understanding what was wrong when she whispered, much like how her sister had two weeks ago,

"I'm scared..."

'_My little sister is dead because of me. It's my fault' _

_._

"_Sorry? Sorry? SORRY! SORRY IS JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"_

_._

_A/N: Review?_


End file.
